The invention relates generally to filler pipes leading to storage tanks or receptacles and to filtering devices for liquid fuels as gasoline for vehicular-carried internal combustion engines, or stationary engines and other types of equipment.
It is known that filler pipes can malfunction from normal use, defects and attrition; and also rupture on accidental impact leading to possible fire and explosion. It is further known that filtering out impurities or foreign matter in gasoline protects the carburetor, fuel lines and fuel pump. According to the invention and as a further function of the filtering means herein is the ability of the filter structure to help prevent sudden back-surge of the fuel from the tank and possible spill in the event of accidental impact.
Heretofore, filters have been used either at the pumping stations or in the filler pipes or tanks of automobiles, but according to inventor's present knowledge of the art, there has been no easily replaceable attachment unit capable of serving as a shatter-proof filler tube as a fuel conduit and as a fuel-filtering device also serving as a barrier against sudden back-surge of fuel from the storage tank.